


One Missed Dosage

by ClayJackson



Series: Richard Perkins and Benjamin AP700 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period Cramps, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Perkins has the first cramps he's had in a decade.





	One Missed Dosage

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU/self indulgent bullshit that started on Discord and has gotten close to my heart. Basically a lot of projections and giving this man some lore since he has fuck all. If you wanna know more, feel free to join the server, I'll leave a link at the bottom with some more details about it.

Perkins slammed his fist against the table, hissing loudly as pain shot through him. One missed dosage because of a mission and he was experiencing the worst cramps in a decade. It left him curled up on the couch, clawing at the apolstry. 

Benjamin watched him as he panted through the pain, keeping silent as he worked through it. He watched as Perkins had enough sense to grab the bottle of vodka he had put on the table and take a long drink from it. "Actually, Sir, drinking alcohol will most likely increase-"

"Yeah yeah I know what the alcohol will fuxking do and won't do," he spat back, voice dripping with rage before clenching his jaw as another wave of pain hit him. 

The android stared at him for a moment, his LED a soft blue as he thought. In the next moment he was standing next to Perkins, reaching down and setting a hand on his lower back. 

"Don't fucking touch me," he growled, pushing at the arm but Benjamin was much stronger than him as is, let alone when he was weak with pain. Another moment and Perkins felt a gentle heat build against his spine, making him let out a soft breath. 

"This is more effective than drinking the pain away," Benjamin said, setting his other hand on Perkins lower stomach. He relaxed as the heat penetrated into the aching muscles that threatened to tear him apart. His eyes were simply closed, not squeezed shut, and his jaw was lax as he let out a sigh of relief. 

"Don't stop," he said softly, and Benjamin could hear that saying those two words caused more pain than the cramps themselves. 

"Of course, Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Our server is called Heavy Thirst and is an 18+ Heavy Rain/DBH server. We mostly latch on to side characters and develop them more than they ever needed to be. It's lots of fun, and you should totally come join. https://discord.gg/9wYQgWW


End file.
